Dearest Captain
by MyNameIsBoni
Summary: Sephiria has always thought that the eve of her 26th birthday was a bit shady. Come to think of it, she has no recollection of it at all! Now that more than a year has passed, when unanswered questions were finally buried in the sands of time, here returns a familiar face to remind her once again, and convince her the reality of what had been... no matter how absurd it may sound.
1. Prologue : A letter

Disclaimer: Black Cat is not my creation.

* * *

Dearest Captain S. Arks,

I owe you an explanation with my recent behavior.

_"Aye, captain. You are nothing but beautiful…"_

It is all I could say.

Surely, I may miss some details, as it was a year and a half ago.

But, that time, we were laughing our heads off. _You_ were laughing. Both of us, if not drunk, tipsy. I drank enough to be, but yours was one-too-many. As expected of my busy captain.

Now, how could I not remember that? The way you uncharacteristically smile, slur and blush, with the alcohol in your head. The way you glow even more against the feeble moonlight. Your silly questions. Your sneer on my every sweet remark, that I never knew, all along I had in store for you.

I didn't notice these feelings until then. Until then, when you limply stood in front of me, and showed me a sight I greedily believed, at the moment, was meant for me and mine to keep.

And, surely, you must remember too, for I myself was quite out of my character. There I was. Like a bee that caught the scent of a fragrant flower, I followed your staggering figure to the top of the distant lighthouse, half a mile from where a feast by our comrades took place for another bountiful year passed. Let us not overlook; it was also your birthday.

You knew well that I should have been with that Black Cat, shadowing his trails and worshiping the dirt he walked on.

Perhaps, that was why, all this time, you thought, I am not the man who will likely to take advantage of your situation. You were wrong captain. Truly, they are not mistaken, when they say I have a good eye for great individuals such as Train. Explains why I did what I did that night.

It was unwise of you to not even suspect, change your mind about me, at once when I deeply gazed into your purple eyes and cup your face with my hands. For then, I knew, I can no longer let go. That I must go on from where I took the step.

You thought it was a game played by two people, young girl at heart, and so you too, held my hands that were on your cheeks- playfully, that is.

Was it that you had a bit too much to drink? Or was it that you were too stunned to push me away when you noticed I was pressing further against your body? That something in me really hungered for you, something burned like fire that can only be put out once I had you.

And so that's why, sooner than I thought, I found myself claiming your lips with mine, and your whole body with my arms.

Were you in the right mind to refuse, it was already too late. You had no longer anywhere to go, I pinned you against the wall. More than anything, I tasted you, and craved even more of you. I cannot stop.

I became a beast and nonetheless devoured you. I left no uncovered skin unmarked.

And, oh! How deliciously you winced (and barely held back a moan) when I pressed my lips against your neck, and smoothly glided down my hands along your back to squeeze your well refined bottoms.

(Pardon me, Captain, for the mentioned detail, as this may embarrass you from your current self, but I do insist this magical moment will not be missed.)

My arms clasped harder till I can already feel your whole being with every inch of my body.

_More. _It was all that ran in my head.

I went back up to your lips. Eventually, you responded, much to my satisfaction. Yet, skillful as you were in many ways, this time, you were inexperienced and clumsy. As expected of my busy captain. Still then a virgin at the new age of twenty-six.

So I taught you how. And I taught you more.

I surely hope I taught you well, but that I'll only see if you'll once again give me the chance to find out. It will be a great pleasure of mine (and, not soon, will be yours) if you could consider this request.

With burning passion,

C. Diskenth


	2. Chapter 1 : A Sick Joke

Disclaimer: Black Cat is not my creation.

* * *

**Chapter I : A Sick Joke**

Sephiria fought the urge to crumple the perfumed piece of linen paper at the midst of reading it, then burn it, and leave it unfinished, assuming that the rest of it will just be another fancy and persistently convincing adornment of the sick, sick joke that was being played on her.

But she read it until the end, read it until the unmistakable signature inscribed at the bottom of the leaf. With as much composure as she can manage, Sephiria neatly folded the paper, slid it back in its little envelop, and gingerly placed it in a resealable plastic bag she drew from one of her drawers.

The sick joke, as she assumed, began with a single red rose left on her office desk. She checked but, oddly, there were no signs of forced entry in her office. Only a skilled Number could do that trick, she thought, and so she probed every one of her crew, which unfortunately only lead to no answer but further nuisance by their relentless teasing on her, seeing it as the only chance they got against their ever perfect captain. Good thing a cold, hard glare could right away dismiss the growing annoyance.

It didn't stop there, however. Soon, one rose became two, two became three, and from three, it immediately escalated to a huge bundle.

And it sure caused quite a fuss in the headquarters.

Everyone swore they know nothing about it. The cameras hardly came in handy. Heck, she almost beat the brains out of her comrades just to get an answer! And she couldn't believe that out of all the disturbing things she's seen in life, these petty packages successfully got into her nerves!

And, finally, no flower showed the next day. But there, at the top of her desk, prettily sits a little envelop that strongly emitted the scent of a rose, which she could plainly smell even from a distance. Belze warned her of the possible dangers of impulsively opening packages, especially those coming from unknown sender.

But something in her, both excited and furious, pushed her to pounce on the other end of the room, towards the envelop, with utter madness.

It was the only thing with a definite name recorded in it.

Yet things got even more confusing.

"What does it say?" said the voice behind her which she just ignored a while ago.

Sephiria let out a heavy sigh, and proceeded to walk around the desk to her swivel chair.

"I prefer not to talk about it." She replied, almost muttering to herself. She sat down the furniture with preserved grace, but the expression on her face totally betrayed her imposed demeanor.

Belze's ever frowning face crunched further at the distressed sight of his Captain. "Clearly, this commotion is keeping you up at night." He remarked. "I insist, Captain, that we should begin an all-out investigation."

But Sephiria put up her hand and shook her head. "That would be exaggerating. Plus, we wouldn't want this to get to the elders, do we?"

"Sephiria, let's face it, it's all over the headquarters now. I'm sure the Elders have already heard about it."

"Or have they?" Sephira said in a matter-of-factly tone.

For a moment, the older man once again saw the old, serene Sephiria. _Of course,_ he thought. _Sephiria wouldn't allow it. _He watched as his Captain rose up from her reposing position and turned her back against him to look out the bullet-proof glass pane.

Surely, everything's a sick joke. Anyone could write the name of the former Eraser. But if it's not Creed, then who would have the motive to play this absurdity on her? If it IS him, then why would he do such?

She recalled all significant lines in the letter. The obscenity- and almost pornographic content- written in absolute courtesy, with her as the character, honestly put a deep tint on her cheeks, and seemed to have triggered subtle sparks at the pit of her lower abdomen.

Right away, she was taken a back at the reaction, and instantly brushed it off, feeling sheer disgust at herself. To think that she would engage in such activity…

But did these really happen?

Was her virginity really taken from her without even remembering, had all not been a prank?

The thought instantly drained the color from her face. She bit her lip, and was actually trying to hold back real tears, a reaction which also caused her a surprise.

Just how glad she is that Belze wasn't facing her to see the expression.

But it couldn't be true! Sure, she could barely remember much from last year's celebration after a few glass of drink, but she certainly recalled waking up in her flat like every other normal morning.

Just not how she got there, though.

Now, it's as if the contents became too suggestive, it filled the blank spaces of her memory. She could almost feel every sense stimulated in the letter. The enthralling moonlight, the scent of the see below the light house, the deep and smooth voice of Creed, the warmth of his fervent presence, and the strong, arousing taste of his luscious lips against her mou-

_Stop! _Sephiria snapped herself out of it before getting further more into her filthy thoughts. _Seriously?! You're enjoying it now?! It's Creed-fucking-Diskenth we're talking about here! Are you out of your wits?! _She secretly nagged herself.

In a split second, she recovered her composure, turned to Belze, who too snapped back into attention as if he himself was also having deep, deep thoughts.

"Resume to your usual duty, Number II." Captain Arks commanded. "Today shall be a normal day in the office. Finish what you can; no one is obligated for an over-time in the office. Department should be closed by 17:30."

Belze was astonished by the sudden change of behavior, but was assured right away that his Captain has finally come up with a plan.


End file.
